H.O.T.
Archivo:216336_163059673752958_163054713753454_355256_4253751_n.jpg H.O.T. H.O.T fue una boyband surcoreana de los años 90. Este grupo disfrutó del éxito junto a otros como SechsKies, Baby Vox, Fin.K.L., S.E.S y Shinhwa. El nombre del grupo es un acrónimo, H.O.T es "High-five Of Teenagers", grupo formado por SM Entertaiment en 1996. Historia thumb|260pxEl primer miembro a quien se descubrió fue An Chil Hyun (más conocido como KangTa), mientras salía con sus amigos en Lotte World (parque de diversiones techado mas grande en Corea), el director de SM lo vio bailar y cantar y quedó impresionado por lo que vio y le dio su tarjeta. Aunque su padre no lo apoyaba, KangTa comenzó su formación a los 14 años como un bailarín para el artista Yoo Young Jin. El segundo miembro fue Moon Hee Jun, quién había programado una reunión con los directivos de SM antes de tiempo para que pueda hacer la audición, a quienes les gusto lo que hizo y le pidieron que regresase para otra audición, lo hizo muy bien. Hee Jun también comenzó como bailarín de Yoo Young Jin junto a KangTa. Después él invito a su amigo Lee Jae Won a la audición por sus habilidades en baile; Jae Won también lo hizo suficientemente bien y se quedó. El cuarto a unirse fue Jang Woo Hyuk, después de ganar el primer lugar en un concurso de baile. Se le pidió a probar en la audición para H.O.T y se convirtió en el cuarto miembro. Por último, An Seung Ho (más conocido como Tony An) y su mejor amigo Lee Andy, ambos fueron descubiertos por Lee Soo Man de SM Entertaiment quien habia viajado a Los Angeles a celebrar las pruebas que se realizaron. Pero después de 4 meses de ensayo los padres de Andy le retiran su apoyo y no pudo quedarse en H.O.T. Pero en 1998 fue integrado al nuevo grupo de seis miembros SHINHWA. Carrera Artística 'Debut' El album debut de H.O.T fue "We Hate All kind of Violence" el 7 de Septiembre de 1996. "Warrior Descendants", es la canción debut de H.O.T, contiene un mensaje para los adolescentes de ese momento, por lo que es uno de los mayores factores que contribuyeron para que H.O.T sean ídolos de los jóvenes. El mensaje de la canción es la lucha contra la violencia y la lucha contra la severidad en las escuelas, que influyó fuertemente en la adolescencia de la época, como la intimidación y la violencia en las escuelas coreanas. Además H.O.T. sienta las bases de su historia con esta canción, y en sus álbumes posteriores se dedicó a muchas cuestiones que había en la sociedad coreana, especialmente en lo relativo a la generación de los adolescentes. La siguiente canción del disco que lanzaron fue "Candy", esta canción rápidamente se convirtió en una moda en la industria de la música coreana. thumb|left|292pxH.O.T volvió el 28 de junio de 1997, con su 2 º álbum "Wolf & Sheep", el título de la canción también fue llamado "Wolf & Sheep", pero fue rápidamente prohibido la difusión en las estaciones de radio a causa de lenguaje explícito de censura bastante dura de Corea. Luego salió con una nueva canción, titulada "Haengbok" (Full of Happiness, la canto Super Junior). La siguiente canción que lanzaron fue "We Are The Future" que estableció un récord por la venta de más de 100.000 copias en sólo 10 días. H.O.T celebro su primer concierto en Enero de 1998, en el Parque Olímpico del Gimnasio Arena. Los miembros hicieron una buena cantidad de contribución a sus álbumes, escribir y componer sus propias canciones. En el lanzamiento de su tercer y cuarto álbum, "Resurrección" y "Iyah!" respectivamente, habían escrito la mayor parte de sus canciones. El 3er álbum, "Resurrección" fue lanzado el 25 de septiembre de 1998 con la canción "Line Up!". Su siguiente canción "Beet" (Hope), fue escrito por KangTa, luego fue "Promise of HOT", escrito por KangTa y Yoo Young Jin. El siguiente año (1999) H.O.T tuvo su 2º concierto en el Centro Cultural Se Jong. En 1998 el MV de la canción "We Are The Future" ganó un MTV Video Award Americano al Mejor Video Internacional. Ellos componen la totalidad de la música y la letra de las canciones de su último álbum, "Outside Casttle". Los miembros, Moon Hee Jun y Jang Woo Hyuk, en particular, realizan todas sus coreografías de baile. (Es lo que más me gustó del grupo) 'Separacion' thumb|left|266pxEllos fueron los primeros en llenar el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl en un concierto (21 de abril de 2001, fue el ultimo concierto), debido a la magnitud de sus fans. Debido a su popularidad, se les veía con frecuencia en los anuncios, incluso tenían su propia marca de soda con la frase "I Only Drink H.O.T". H.O.T mantuvo siempre rivalidad con otros grupos coreanos de la época. KangTa tenia una estrecha relación con Kim Sung Hwan de NRG, quién murió trágicamente por neumonía dos semanas antes de su 20 cumpleaños. KangTa quedó destrozado después de la muerte de su amigo, y cuando NRG iba a lanzar un álbum después de la muerte de Kim Sung Hwan, KangTa compuso la canción principal del álbum. H.O.T. lanzó su último hit con la canción, "A Song for Lady", que fue utilizado en el drama coreano "Otoño en mi corazón" (Autumn in my Heart). Finalmente en mayo de 2001, H.O.T se disuelve debido a que se acercaba la finalización de sus contratos con SM Entertainment . Cada miembro recibió regalías equivalentes a 1 centavo por cada copia que sus albumes vendieron, lo que significa que cada uno de ellos gana cerca de $ 10.000 millones por la venta de copias. Al final SM ofreció contratos atractivos a KangTa y Moon Hee Jun quienes se quedaron. Mientras que Jang Woo Hyuk, Tony An y Lee Jae Won formaron un nuevo grupo "J.T.L" (que eran las iniciales de cada uno de ellos). Integrantes '☆Kang Ta☆' thumb|left|192px Nombre: 강타 / Kang Ta Nombre real: 안칠현 (安七炫) / Ahn Chil Hyun Profesion: Cantante, Bailarin, Compositor, Actor Fecha de nacimient'''o:10-Octubre-1979 '''Lugar de nacimiento: Norte de Gyeongsang, Corea del Sur Estatura: 178cm Peso: 65kg Signo zodiacal: Libra Agencia: SM Entertainment '☆Moon Hee Jun☆' thumb|left Nombre: 문희준 / Moon Hee Jun Profesion: Cantante, Compositor, Escritor de musica, MC, Actor Fecha de nacimiento: 14-Marzo-1978 Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: '''173cm '''Peso: '''62 kg '''Tipo de Sangre: B Signo Zodiacal: 'Piscis '''Agencia: 'Sidus HQ ☆Tony An☆' thumb|left '''Nombre real:' An Seung Ho / 안승호 Nombre artístico: Tony An Nombre Coreano: 토니 안 Fecha de Nacimiento: 7 Junio 1978 Estatura: '''1,75 m '''Tipo de Sangre: O Número: 07 Color: Red ''☆''Jang Woo Hyu☆ thumb|left Nombre: '''Jang Woo Hyuk 장우혁 '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''8 de Mayo de 1978 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Daegu, Corea del Sur. Posición: Líder rapero en coreano y backup. Numero de caramelo: 35 '☆Lee Jae Won☆' thumb|left Nombre:'' ''Lee Jae Won' ' Fecha de Nacimiento: '''5 de Abril de 1980 '''Altura: '''1.80cm '''Peso: '''60kg '''Religión: Cristiano Sangre: '''A '''Universidad: Kyonggi Numero: '48 '''Curiosidad: '''Lee Jaw Won es mejor conocido como ex rapero de H.O.T. y JTL. Discografía 'Albumes 'OST' Peliculas *'Age of Peace', fue una película que H.O.T. hizo y lanzó en Japón durante su 4to álbum. Fue una cinta muy futurista (todo excepto los miembros de H.O.T. fue computarizado) y trataba sobre un juego de fútbol soccer intergaláctico. Ellos produjeron la banda sonora y la lanzaron al mercado también Premios *H.O.T también gano dos premios American MTV en la categoría de mejor video internacional por sus canciones “We are the Future” y “Tooji”(Temasos). También ganaron numerosos premios de KMTV (MTV de Corea) y de varios programas musicales que son populares en Corea. Curiosidades *Formados por SM Entertainment *Producidos por Lee Soo Man *Sus canciones son una mezcla de rap y baladas con el cantante Kang Ta interpretando la vocalización de las baladas *Fueron un grupo muy talentoso,desde su tercer álbum “Resurrection”, ellos escribieron la mayoría de sus canciones y los dos últimos álbumes después de ese (“Iyah” y “Outside Castle”), ellos se han convertido en maestros en la escritura y la composición de todas sus propias canciones. *Ellos también fueron talentosos bailarines. *Moon Hee Jun y Jang Woo Hyuk hicieron la coreografía de todas sus canciones. *También fue el primer grupo de pop coreano que llevo a cabo un concierto en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl por la cantidad de fanáticos que atraían. *Los miembros de H.O.T. fueron a menudo nombrados por su afamado número de “Caramelo” a lo largo de todas sus carreras. Fue un número elegido por cada uno de ellos durante su primer álbum y fue un atributo de su canción “Candy”. Desde el lanzamiento de ese video, sus números los acompañaron y muchos souvenirs que contenían estos números Galeria de Fotos HOT 0099.jpg hot3.jpg hot6.jpg hot10.jpg Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Kgrupos